The University of Missouri (MU) proposes to build and operate a Regional Biocontainment Laboratory (RBL) that will enable NIAID-funded Regional Centers for Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Agents (RCE) researchers to conduct basic and applied research studying pathogens of high risk for use in a biological attack. Simultaneously, this facility will accelerate a high priority in MU's strategic plan aimed at studying select pathogens and emerging infectious agents. A significant portion of this strategic effort is predicated on strengths in interdisciplinary research and training programs in infectious disease shared by the College of Veterinary Medicine and the School of Medicine. Key assets include a strong research funding base, multiple cross-disciplinary NIH-supported training grants including a highly acclaimed program for training laboratory animal veterinarians, and a nationally prominent capability for advanced diagnostics in laboratory animals and animal models. The proposed RBL facility is a new, 9,796 nsf BSL-3 building that will include research laboratories, a vivarium for housing small animals, necropsy rooms for small and large animals, and associated research support areas. The RBL will meet the needs of the Region VII RCE by providing an Animal Experimentation & Diagnostic Core and a state-of-the-art site for an RCE training program for medical and veterinary researchers. The facility will provide the MU campus with critically needed biocontainment facilities to conduct research and training focused on bioterrorism pathogens. The facility will also be available and prepared to assist national, state, and local public health officials in the event of a bioterrorism emergency.